Honing rings as well as their uses have long been known in the field of gear tooth flank machining. They may be composed of different materials, the abrasive region mostly consisting of synthetic resin-bonded abrasive material, and the carrier rings being made of the same materials. The abrasive part has considerable porosity, which, for some applications, is artificially induced or increased by adding hollow spheres or ceramic agglomerates.
This combinated system corresponds to the effect of conventional grinding wheels, while, on the one hand, vibrations are transmitted to the work piece to be machined, and, on the other hand, the bore play causes inaccuracies which must be corrected for before utilisation, so as to make a stable honing process possible. Irregularities of the abrasive part require reinforcements, for honing rings without reinforcement tend to be subject to uncontrollable tooth breakage, and are thus not secure in their operation.